


Pray For Me Now

by madamelibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Priest Kink, Rough Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam should be careful what he prays for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray For Me Now

Sam adjusts the white collar of his priest’s outfit with a smirk on his face. He’d left the bunker to spend the next few days in a hotel with the intention of teasing Gabriel into a quivering mound of goo. And step one, was this outfit. He knew that the Archangel had a thing for him dressed as a man of the cloth but until today he’d never actually thought of using that tidbit of information. He even gone so far as to make sure that his face was clean shaven and smooth enough to run over silk stockings without snagging them. He does one last check of the room to make sure everything is in it’s place before sinking to his knees beside the bed. Folding his hands together, he bows his head and begins to pray. 

“O loving messenger of the Incarnation, descend upon all those for whom I wish peace and happiness. Spread your wings over the cradles of the new-born babes, O thou who didst announce the coming of the Infant Jesus.  
Give to the young a lily petal from the virginal scepter in your hand. Cause the Ave Maria to re-echo in all hearts that they may find grace and joy through Mary.  
Finally, recall the sublime words spoken on the day of the Annunciation— "Nothing is impossible with God," and repeat them in hours of trial—to all I love—that their confidence in Our Lord may be reanimated, when all human help fails. Amen.” The last line of the prayer is accompanied by the sound of wings echoing through the room.

Gabriel stands behind Sam with his hands shoved in his pockets and chuckles. “A little flowery don’t you think?” 

Sam slowly stands and turns to face the angel, the white of his collar shining like a beacon in the dimly lit room. Gabriel’s jaw drops open in shock when he gets a good look at him. A spike of want jarring through his body as he looks Sam over from head to toe. “It seemed only appropriate that I send you a respectful prayer. Unless you’d prefer something...different.” Sam’s voice is low and reverent as if he’s actually standing in a church instead of a hotel room. 

“Some...Something different?” Gabriel stutters out. 

“Of course.” Sam closes his eyes and directs a new kind of prayer towards Gabriel without speaking. “Gabriel, I beseech you to touch me. To lay me bare so that I might filled..” Sam peeks open one eye and gives him a mischievous smile. “with your glorious cock.”

“Dammit, Sam.” Gabriel moans out as he steps into his personal space and runs a finger over Sam’s collar. “Do you have any idea what this does to me?”

Sam gently placed his hand on Gabriel's waist and runs his thumbs over the soft flesh of Gabriel’s stomach through his shirt. “I have a vague idea, but I could do with a bit of clarification. A man can only run on faith of what he can’t see for so long.” 

A choked gasp breaks free from Gabriel’s throat as he surges up and pulls Sam into a heated kiss. Their mouths pressing together and each of them taking their time to suck and nip at each other's lips. The feeling of Sam’s tongue sliding along his own was so deliciously filthy that all he could do was thread his fingers through his long chestnut hair and hold on. Sam’s hands drift down until they’re gripping the round curves of Gabriel’s ass, pulling him forward until their growing erections press together through their clothing. The Archangel breaks the kiss with a panting breath and begins to back Sam up towards the bed. “I’m going to enjoy watching you shake apart beneath me, Priest.” his voice is low and thick with desire. 

“If that’s the penance I must pay for my sins, then I’ll do so with a glad heart.” Sam’s legs hit the edge of the bed, causing him to topple backwards. Gabriel gives him no time to right himself before he’s crawling into the taller man’s lap. His hands skimming beneath Sam’s coat until his fingers brush over hardened nipples. Arching into the touch, Sam lets out a quiet moan as he rolls his hips up in search of the some sort of contact to relieve the growing ache in his cock. 

Gabriel leans forward to suck a line of kisses along Sam’s jaw. “You think I am that easy?” he purrs as he slips a hand between them to palm at his bedmate’s erection, pulling a low groan from him. “I won’t be the one to break. You will.” Using a touch of his grace, he binds Sam’s hands to the bed. At first, Sam tugs his hands as he looks at Gabriel with a protest on his lips. Gabriel brushes his lips against Sam’s ear. “You can tell me to stop at anytime, Sam. I would never hurt you.” he sits up so that he can look into the eyes of his lover. “Do you want to stop?”

Sam slowly licks his lips as he thinks about it. All too quickly he’s shaking his head. “Don’t stop, Gabriel. Please don’t stop.” He cranes his neck in search of a kiss. A search that Gabriel ends by dipping down and claiming his lips in a searing kiss. With tongue and breath, he devours every sigh and whimper. His hand busy with gripping Sam through his trousers, stroking every granite-like inch of him. With an arch of his back, Sam whines low in his throat. “Please, Gabriel.”

“Tell me, Samuel. What are you pleading for?” Gabriel sits back on Sam’s thighs, letting the hand not otherwise occupied, caress over the prone man’s shirt front. Stopping to gently circle each nipple until he could feel them harden through their cotton covering. 

Sam opens his glassy, lust filled eyes. “To feel you inside me.” he sighs as he writhes under the onslaught of sensations going through his body from Gabriel’s skilled fingers. 

Smirking, Gabriel rocks his hips, putting a little added pressure to the back of his hand to set a more regular rhythm to his touch on Sam’s erection. “Not yet. I want to watch you first.”

“Oh. Oh, God.” Sam exclaims as he feels pre-come wet the front of his boxers. Rocking faster into Gabriel’s palm, a coil of tense pleasure builds deep inside him. 

“Blasphemy, Samuel. Mind your tongue or I’ll mind it for you.” The Archangel bends down to nip at his bottom lip. His own desire making him ache to do as Sam is asking for but he truly wants to see this man lose control without the distraction of seeking his own pleasure. 

Turning his head, Sam presses his cheek into his bicep with a choked cry as everything inside him draws tight. He’s teetering on the edge but a tinge of embarrassment holds him back. He’s not come in his pants in years and here is Gabriel being unrelenting in his desire to see such a thing. Which shouldn’t be frustrating but Sam finds himself extremely turned on by the thought of being watched like this. 

“There we go, Samuel. Let go. Show me how much you love my touch.” Gabriel whispers to him as his hand squeezes him a little tighter as the Angel grinds down into the warm lap under him. Sam’s mouth falls open, letting out short little pants of breath until a long, low moan escapes from his lips. His release pulsing hot and hard into the front of his boxers. Gabriel watches in awe of the sight before him. His own body screaming for something more than simple touches. Once Sam settles down Gabriel removes himself from the taller man’s lap, releasing the hold he had on his wrists. Standing at the foot of the bed Gabriel starts to undress. Sam pushes himself up to recline on his elbows so that he can enjoy the show of precious inches of Gabriel’s body being revealed. “Liking the show, Priest?” The Angel smirks as he removes the last article of clothing. 

“Very much.” Sam sighs as he reaches down to undo the button of his pants. With a tilt of his head and crooked smile, Gabriel raises his finger, ticking it back and forth in a ‘no’ gesture. 

“Not yet, Sam. I’ve got plans for those pants of yours. But first..” He bends down to run a hand up Sam’s thigh. Without breaking eye contact, he slips his hands around until he can dig his fingers into the fabric covering Sam. With a quick tug, Gabriel tears the seams apart in the seat of both pants and boxers, leaving Sam’s ass exposed to the cool air of the room. 

The movement is so unexpected that a yelp of surprise bursts out of Sam. “Gabriel!”

“Did you think I’d let you remove your vestments so that you could forget who you are, Samuel?” He says as he pulls Sam by the hips towards the edge of the bed and flips him over so that he’s bent over and open to Gabriel’s mercy. 

Sam grunts at the sudden movement. “I was hoping.” The pretense of the game slipping away as he pushes himself up onto his hands to look over his shoulder with a wicked smile and a little wiggle of his hips. “Nightstand.” is all he says. 

Gabriel smiles at the hunter’s foresight when he spies the nightstand where Sam had left a bottle of water and another of lubricant. Taking a few quick steps, he retrieves the smaller bottle and returns to his place behind Sam. Drizzling the liquid over his fingers, he rubs them together to evenly disburse the slick before running his fingers along the cleft of Sam’s ass. 

With little hums of anticipation, Sam cants his hips back in hopes that there would be more than light touches which were starting to drive him crazy. This is what he’d been wanting all night, hell he’d been wanting this all week and now he was so close and all Gabriel was doing was teasing him. “Dammit Gabriel, would you stop playing around and get inside me.” he growls as he pushes against the angel’s hand, making the tip of one of the fingers press against his opening. Gabriel sees Sam’s head tilt back in pleasure. With a shake of his head at how impatient Sam can be, he pushes the finger forward until it’s sheathed inside. 

At first, Sam finds the intrusive sting a little unpleasant but that quickly changes as Gabriel carefully works him open. Each thrust and twist of Gabriel’s fingers sending waves of pleasure through him until he’s panting out Gabriel's name. 

Placing several small kisses along the nape of Sam’s neck, he slowly withdraws his fingers and moves to generously slicken up his own aching cock. “Ready for me, Samuel?” The taller man nods as he braces himself on his forearms and spreads his knees a little wider. 

“Yes, Gabriel. Need to feel you inside me.” Sam groans into the covers. 

Gabriel lines up his cockhead with Sam’s pliant opening and sinks into him down to the root with a hiss at the tight squeeze of muscles around him. “Oh. Fuck, Samuel. You’re so damned tight. This may not last long.” Sam inhales sharply as he’s filled, reveling in the stretch Gabriel’s cock creates. They both hold still for several moments, each of them adjusting in their own ways. When he feels that he can control himself, Gabriel pulls back at an agonizing slow pace until he’s about to slip out before thrusting forward with a snap of his hips. The movement making both of them cry out. Sam’s fingers claw into the bed spread below him as he pushes into each of Gabriel’s thrusts. Sam was pleasantly surprised as his cock began to swell once more. He was used to a needing more time to recover from orgasms before regaining the ability to go a second round. Lifting his hips to give him just enough room, Sam slips his hand under him and opens the fly of his pants. Pulling out his cock, Sam gently strokes himself in time with Gabriel’s thrusts. 

Gabriel runs his hand up Sam’s spine until his fingers card into his long hair. Closing his fingers, he tugs on Sam’s hair until the brunettes head tips back. The angel nips at the shell of Sam’s ear as he pounds into him, chasing after his own release which he can already feel the tell tale tingle of running along his wings that are safely hidden from human sight. “Tell me you’re close, Sam.” he pants “Don’t know how much longer I can hold off. This suit...your ass...dangerous combo.”

“Want to see you, Gabe.” Sam pleads as he tries to twist his head around to look at Gabriel. “Got to see me come. Want to see you come too.”

Groaning, Gabriel releases his hold on Sam’s hair and carefully pulls out. Sam goes to turn himself over when Gabriel grabs ahold of him and manhandles him onto his back. Reminding Sam for the second time that night that he is dealing with a being with far more strength that his vessel conveys. A fact that makes Sam’s heart race with excitement and a touch of fear from too many years of hunting creatures stronger than him. Crawling back until he’s in the middle of the bed, Sam expects a bit more teasing but from the look Gabriel was giving him, that wasn’t anywhere near what the Archangel had planned. Before he could overthink the situation, Gabriel was kissing him with such intensity and passion that it would have made Sam weak in the knees if he wasn’t already laying down. Gabriel grabs Sam’s legs and wraps them around his waist so that he can push into him once again. 

Any sound that Sam would have made in that moment was muted as Gabriel slides his tongue in alongside Sam’s. He seems to flounder for a moment in indecision on where to put his hands first, but Gabriel helps him by taking his hand and guiding it between them and wrapping their fingers around Sam’s now dripping hard cock. Pulling from the kiss with a gasp, Gabriel rests his forehead against Sam’s. “Come on, Sam. Let me have it.”

Sam places his free hand on the back of Gabriel’s neck to hold him right where he was. “Love you, Gabriel.” he whispers as he feels his orgasm building until it’s a near unbearable pressure that needs just the right push to explode. 

“I love you too, Sam. From Wing tip to tail.” Gabriel mutters in response just as his own release starts rolling through him. He has no time for utter a warning so he pulls his hand from between them and claps it over Sam’s eyes just as he shouts out in pleasure as he comes the harder than he has in years. The sensory overload on his grace flows over the boundaries of his vessel until the room is filled with a bright, eye searing light. 

The lack of sight and the sound of Gabriel’s cries was the push that Sam needed. With a shout of Gabriel’s name, Sam arches up against him as he shoots thick ropes of come. When the light of Gabriel’s grace fades, they’re both left panting for much needed air as they come down the initial post orgasmic high. Gabriel’s gentle in his movements as he pulls out and flops down beside Sam. 

“I’m having that suit bronzed and hung on my wall.” Gabriel says as he throws an arm over his eyes. 

Chuckling, Sam makes an effort to remove the jacket but is too jelly limbed to do much but shift the lapel. “Gotta get it off me first and I’m not moving to do it at the moment. Besides, it’s destroyed.” 

“That’s why I’m having it bronzed.” With a snap of Gabriel’s fingers, Sam’s clothes disappear. 

“You’re not really going to bronze them, are you?” Sam asks as he turns over and rests his chin on Gabriel’s chest. “Because that’s kind of...gross.”

“Says the guy with a prayer kink.” Gabriel teases as he reaches up to run his fingers through Sam’s damp hair. 

“You’ve got a point. A weak one, but I’m not going to argue. ‘m too relaxed to argue.” Sam lets his eyes drift shut as he listens to Gabriel’s heart beat. That’s when something Gabriel said comes back to him and his eyes snap back open. “Um...Gabe? When did you get a tail?”


End file.
